


you hold me as I hold you

by ZionPhoenix



Series: Domestic Immortals and their Shenanigans [7]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Almost Crack, Don't Try This At Home, Swearing, but only almost, rated T for the swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionPhoenix/pseuds/ZionPhoenix
Summary: In her five years with the team Nile had thought on multiple occasions that she had seen all the weird and dumb stuff the others got up to, but as she went out into the garden to enjoy the sun, she was—once again—proven wrong.ORJoe and Nicky do dangerous stuff.  But Nile does, too.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Domestic Immortals and their Shenanigans [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863277
Comments: 29
Kudos: 356





	you hold me as I hold you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this idea hit me, and I just had to write it. DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME KIDS!
> 
> As always, this is unbetaed, let me know if you find mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

In her five years with the team Nile had thought on multiple occasions that she had seen all the weird and dumb stuff the others got up to, but as she went out into the garden to enjoy the sun, she was—once again—proven wrong. She was just about to settle down into one of the comfy chairs, when she heard grunts and laughter from the small cluster of trees. Putting down her book and phone, she went to investigate, hoping that it wasn't Joe and Nicky having sex. Coming closer, she could also start to make out words in Arabic. It sounded like someone was counting. She followed the edge of the trees, until she realised the voices were above her. Looking up, a weird sight greeted her. Joe was hanging onto a bar (dressed only in sweatpants), that was being held by Nicky, who was hanging from a branch by his knees (also only dressed in sweatpants). 

"What the fuck?" They barely reacted, safe for grinning down at her.

"Oh, hey Nile." Nicky said in greeting.

"I repeat, what the fuck? What are you doing?"

"Pull-ups, obviously." Joe replied, and promptly pulled himself up towards the bar. Simultaneously, Nicky pulled up the bar - and with it Joe. They kissed briefly, as Nicky pulled the bar all the way up to his shoulders, so their faces were aligned with their stomachs, and then they both lowered their respective weights again with a grunt.

"Twenty-three." They counted. They repeated the process, and then Joe realised that she was still standing there, arms crossed and mouth open.

"How did you even get up there?"

"We climbed the tree, of course." Nicky replied.

"And then I climbed Nicky." Joe added. They both talked slowly. Another grunt from both of them.

"Twenty-five." They didn't continue, instead just clung onto the bar, Nile could just see the sweat running down their torsos.

"Do you want a turn, Nile? If you can reach me with a jump, you can climb up, and once you reach the bar I'll jump down." She thought about it for a moment.

"Alright." She walked over until she was almost directly underneath them and jumped, barely able to take hold of Joe's ankle. Above her, she could hear Nicky groan. As fast as she could, she climbed up Joe's body, all inhibitions about body contact gone after years of fighting and working together. When she finally grasped the bar, Joe grinned at her with pride in his eyes.

"Good job. Have fun." And then he let go. He expertly transitioned into a forward roll upon landing, and then wheeled around to look up at them with a grin. "You need to turn around, Nile." And so she did. Then, she looked up, and saw that Nicky was looking down at her. He, too, was grinning.

"Ready?" He asked, and Nile breathed in deeply once, before answering.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good. Let's go then." She started to pull herself up like usual, but the sudden movement of the bar had her hang on tightly, if not for dear life.

"Holy shit! You couldn't have told me about that?" They both laughed, at least as much Nicky could laugh in his position.

"Nope, because there's no real way to prepare for it. Try again." Joe said, and she groaned, took another deep breath, and then pulled herself up again. The second try way better and easier, now that she knew what was to come, and as she passed a grinning Nicky, as he pulled her up, she pecked him on the cheek.

"One." She ground out, once they were both back in the original position. Below her, Joe cheered.

"That's it, Nile. Get to fifteen, and then we'll give poor Nicky a break." She agreed, but Nicky seemed to have other plans.

"Uh, only to five please. I won't be able to do fifteen. My legs are killing me." And then suddenly Nile truly realised the position they were in. Nicky was hanging by his knees. He's been holding that bar, and another person, for who knows how long. She decided not to think about it until they were back on the ground.

"Alright, let's do them fast then." Nicky huffed in agreement, and so they did another four pull-ups. When they finished counting the last one, Nile followed Joe's example from earlier, and simply let herself drop, using the momentum of the impact to roll away. She heard the bar fall to the ground behind her, and turned around. Nicky groaned as he finally bent his arms again. Nile and Joe watched him, as he crunched a few times, and then let his torso hang upside down again. He lifted one leg, and straightened it, then bent it back over the branch, and did the same with his other leg. Nile was fascinated, she didn't expect Nicky to be skilled in aerial acrobatics. He crunched to grab the branch and released both his legs, sighing in relief, at being the right way up again. He held on for a few seconds and wiggled around a bit, before he, too, let himself fall. He came up to them, and clapped them both on the back, laughing.

"I'm glad to be back on the ground. Let's eat something, I'm starving. And I want coffee."

As they settled around the table with steaming cups of coffee and a cookie plate, Nile remembered the thought she had suppressed earlier. "You guys realise how stupid dangerous that is, right?"

"Of course we do." Joe answered around a mouthful of cookie.

"But we don't have a pull-up bar installed in this house, and we were in the mood. That tree is perfect for that kind of thing."

"Why not install one, then? Like, if you suddenly lose you grip on the bar, it won't be pretty. More so if your knees give out. Then it won't just be one of you with a broken neck."

"Yeah, like we care so much for a broken neck. I do admit, in the beginning we did fall every now and then, and sometimes we did die, but that was years ago. We have enough experience to not fall, and to not let go of the bar, don't worry."

"Plus, the possibility of death makes it that much more exciting." They grinned at her, and not for the first did Nile get the feeling that these two are actually the least sane of all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated, I'd love to hear what you guys think.
> 
> Once again, please don't try this at home!


End file.
